


A Gold Like You

by desolate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honestly I don't know why I wrote this, Jealous Victor, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Playful Sex, Sarcastic Yuuri, Smut, Top Victor, VictUuri, You're welcome though, bottom yuri, victuuri smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate/pseuds/desolate
Summary: Victor finally gets to have alone time with Yuuri after spending over a couple months of working on programs nonstop. He decides to use his time wisely and let Yuuri join him on a lazy day, a few things occur.akaMy poor excuse of wanting Yuuri to laugh at things Victor says and judge him immensely for his dirty talk skill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know why i wrote this but i did so oh well i figured it's my award for writing a chapter for my fic enthrall
> 
> tumblr/smolkatsuki  
> twitter/destieramiller - yurisicle  
> ao3/poppysicle

Nowadays, Victor and Yuuri spent their time together either at the rink or at home in bed sleeping. Yakov has had Victor working like a mad man, they created a schedule for which days Victor would work on his own thing and coach Yuuri. It was a great schedule, but it would be even better if he had time to properly sit with Yuuri and be alone with him. Every time they did get alone, it would be ruined by someone else or their own fatigue. Yuuri did try his best to give Victor what he needed, just like Victor has learned Yuuri's own needs.

It was the little things Yuuri did for Victor that made him feel at ease. 

Yuuri would give the Russian face kisses in between going through the program or being his little spoon when they went to sleep. Some of it was enough to keep Victor sane but it's already June and he was going _insane_ now.

He hasn't been able to do any of the things he wished for when the skater first moved in with him.

The team that he's been apart of for years have fallen for Yuuri's adorable charms, _everyone_ wants to be around him and talk to him; even skate with him. Mila and Yuri are the worst, always on Yuuri's case about something.

Victor personally believed Mila did it on purpose, he'd find her taking small glances at Victor while speaking to his Yuuri. He always sent her a mean glare until his fiancé would look over at him, changing his expression to a smile (a timid one he might add). Mila loved having Yuuri's attention because he is a great listener and advice giver, there was no doubt in Victor's mind that he didn't want to agree because it was true. Yuuri is a victim of not following his own, which makes Mila want to talk to him more.

Then there is Yuri. The blonde boy is always trying to get Yuuri's attention for something whether it be watching a certain part of his program or fixing Yuuri's own jump. He kept his eye on Yuuri all the time, Victor had a scowl now every time he'd get some moment with Yuuri and the younger boy would cock block as usual. 

_Yes, Victor is selfish, he wasn't going to deny it._

His argument was the same. If you had Katsuki Yuuri as your fiancé, would you want to share too? The correct answer in Victor's opinion is **no**.

Which is why when Yakov gets sick on the day Victor is suppose to go in, he takes full advantage of it. He conducts a plan the moment he gets the message, Yuuri was still asleep next to him at that moment. Staring at the sleeping beauty that had a small, dried trail of drool on the side of his open mouth that let out quiet snores; Victor sat up and went to his messages.

He put the team of who he knew would bother them the most in a group chat to send a message.

 **To: Mila, Yuri, Georgi  
** **Leave us alone today and I will help all of you out with your programs this week.**

It didn't take a second for the phone to buzz a few times to receive replies.

 **To: Victor  
** **Yuri - promise??  
** **Georgi - K.  
** **Mila - Is it cause u want Yuuri to urself? ;)**

Victor wanted to reply but then he felt Yuuri stir in his sleep, he watched his fiancé's big, brown eyes flutter open. The glow on his cheeks were brighter than the sunlight that set in the bedroom. Yuuri brought his hand up to his eyes to rub it, sending a small smile towards Victor.

" _Good morning_ ," Yuuri mumbled in rough Russian, the sound of his voice speaking like that could make Victor melt.

The older man leaned down once he place his phone on the table side and nuzzled his nose delicately against Yuuri's own.

"Good morning, _my love_."

One of Yuuri's weaknesses was pet names in Russian, Victor adored the way his blush would rise to his cheeks when Victor spoke to him like that. 

"Has the alarm gone off yet?" Yuuri asked curiously, sitting up and scratching his stomach through the t-shirt material. 

"Yakov canceled today."

"Really?"

Victor nodded, brushing his hand on the jawline of Yuuri's head. A shiver went through Yuuri's body from the touch, making him smile. 

"Should we go to the rink still? We could work on your short-"

"-No!" 

Yuuri yelped in surprised, falling back on the pillow below him with Victor on top of him. His hands immediately went around Victor's bare torso, laughing now as Victor peppered kisses on his face the way Yuuri would do sometimes while waiting for his turn to do his program. 

"I wanna stay in with you today," Victor mumbled, slowing down his kisses to pick up his head and stare down at his flustered fiancé. "Is that okay?"

"You don't want to go to practice?"

"Mm, depends on what kind of practice."

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Victor's words, his tone low and husky to make it a sexual hint. Except Victor was anything but subtle.

"Victor-"

"-Please Yuuri. We don't get to stay home often, it would be nice to relax. Don't you think?"

"And do what?" Yuuri asked confused with a soft huff, "We don't do anything."

Victor pouted out his bottom lip and went into deep thought, Yuuri wasn't wrong. All they did was go skate and sleep. They'd eat together, but not at home usually. He can't remember the last time they watched a film together or played a board game. He couldn't remember the last time they had sex either.

"I am Yuuri-deprived, I'm going crazy." 

He snuggled his head into Yuuri's neck, placing a few more kisses on the warm skin he adored touching. The moment Yuuri's hands went to Victor's hair, he knew he won his case. His own hands placed on the younger man's waist, straddling him now under the sheets. Yuuri hummed in content, his fingers raking through the strands softly.

"Victor," Yuuri whispered, the familiar hands left his hair and began to rub his back soothingly.

"Mm, yes?"

"I'm hungry."

The Russian paused his kisses, picking his head up to find Yuuri smiling. His eyes were shut, but his teeth showing brightly, Victor sighed with a laugh and pecked Yuuri's nose as he sat up from the bed. Yuuri sat up, placing his hand on the back of Victor's neck unannounced. Victor's eyes widen and before he could do anything, Yuuri's lips were on his. Their lips molded together perfectly, the laziness of their lips slotting together was enough for Victor. His hand slid around Yuuri's waist, the younger man pulled away with a giggle.

"Good morning," Yuuri whispered quietly, his eyes peering up at Victor.

His dark colored eyes were blown and Victor's breath hitched, "God, you're too much."

"Am I?"

"Mhm," Victor replied with a grin as he let his lower half press to Yuuri's, feeling pleased with the mutual hardness below. "I just wanna keep you away from everyone."

"Is that so?"

"Call me selfish but I love you a lot."

Yuuri laughed weakly and caresses Victor's cheek delicately, "You talk a lot from someone who wants sex right now."

"It is the morning, we can take it slow and for however long we want; Practice was canceled."

"Ah yes," his fiancé replied amused. "That means we can have sex all day and eat till our heart content."

"I like the way you're thinking. Maybe we can even christian the entire apartment like we discussed before hm? Want to start in the dining room?"

"Ew."

Victor barked a laugh when Yuuri shoved his shoulder slightly, laughing along with him. He could never hide his smile no matter how hard he tried too. The moment their lips met, Yuuri hummed happily.

Grounding his hips down, Victor listened to Yuuri's soft whimpers against his lips. He was appreciating Yuuri's choice of just a t-shirt and boxers for his sleep wear, unlike Victor who chose briefs.

Yuuri grasped Victor's hair from behind, gently tugging at it. Enjoying the harsh drag of their hard, clothed cocks against one another was pure bliss. Victor felt the brush of Yuuri's leg that went around his waist, pulling him closer. A grunt slipped from Victor's lips that pulled away from Yuuri. The smirk that Yuuri wore was too much, he let his lips brush on his fiancé's. Moving down his body, hicking up shirt to reveal his stomach.

He pressed a few kisses on the sensitive skin, Yuuri watched the Russian's body disapper under the bed sheets. Yuuri squeaked the moment Victor snapped the waistband of his boxers. The younger man's eyes widened as he reached down in reflect, slightly smacking the head he could see the outline of under the sheets. Victor's chuckle left a vibration on his cock from his mouth being on it, causing Yuuri to whimper.

"Warn a guy," Yuuri muttered, his eyes fluttering shut when Victor began to pull Yuuri's boxers down to his ankles and onto the bed.

"Yes, your majesty." Victor remarked, grasping the base of his cock and stroking it. His mouth only over the head, Yuuri groaned to the pleasure.

Victor sucked teasingly on the tip, one hand on Yuuri's thigh while the other abandoned the base to stroke his balls. Fondling them, the older man took more of Yuuri in his mouth. Victor loved sucking off his fiancé, especially because of the responses he got. The younger man was whimpering, his hand on the back of Victor's head with greed Victor lived for. One of Victor's favorite things about sex with Yuuri is his slow opening to being greedy and asking for what he wanted. That included asking without words, that is something Yuuri is _very_ good at.

The cock in his mouth was heavy, Victor continued until it was almost at the back of his throat. He sucked harshly, earning a groan from the Japanese man. Yuuri's hand helped support his hips that thrusted up into Victor's mouth. He hollowed his cheeks skillfully and let his throat relax, letting his man fuck into his mouth. Each gasp and curse Yuuri let out made it completely worth it. 

Obscene sucking noises filled the bedroom's morning glow, Yuuri's moans accompaning the sound with Victor's delite. He held down Yuuri's hips, letting himself bob his head with ease. His tongue licking up the sides, sucking the tip of Yuuri's cock. Yuuri soon thrusted up again with as much strength as possible, but it didn't work.

A whine came from Yuuri, Victor shaking his head while pulling away from the erection before him.

"Pushy, are we?"

Yuuri pouted as he stared up at the ceiling, "I really hope you plan to do more than just that."

"Oh Yuuri," Victor spoke from under the sheets, "I'm gonna rock your world."

The younger man paused to process the words and began to laugh, "Why are you so weird?"

Victor peeked out from the sheets, his lips gliscening from the saliva and pre cum. Yuuri watched Victor bring his fingers to his lips, sucking on them before responding back. His hand went under the covers as Victor stayed in view.

"What? Is that not sexy enough for you? Do I need to have rose petals, candle lighting, and Marvin Gaye's _Let's Get It On_?"

Laughing more at Victor's suggestion, Yuuri shook his head.

"Let's get it on."

Victor nailed the 'ow' note causing Yuuri's giggles to grow harder. They were stopped quickly by the moan, Victor slide a finger inside him to begin the prep. The reminder that Victor sucked on those fingers he put in him made Yuuri's body slowly turn into puddy. His fiancé pumped his finger as he watched him from the position he was in, Victor slowly moved up and letting the covers drop off his shoulders and to his lower back. 

The furrowing in Yuuri's eyebrows and the way small pants escaped his lips was a sight, Victor let Yuuri get used to the first finger before putting in another one. Soon, he began to open the younger man up by spreading his fingers to stretch him.

Yuuri's body twitched slightly, he moved his hips down to meet Victor's thrusts of his fingers. The other hand rested on the side of Yuuri's face on the pillow, he kept himself up while being face to face with him. 

"God, you look so good. I want to take you right now." Victor whispered dirtly, the flush in Yuuri's cheeks growing deeper.

"Do it."

"Bet."

Yuuri giggled softly, biting down on his lips and shot Victor a playful expression full of challenge.

"Bet."

Slipping out of his own briefs, they finally got down to it. Victor returned the playful look, removing his fingers and reaching for the night stand. He pulled open the first chore and shuffled through to find the bottle of lube, it was half way full. The bottle cap was opened and finger squeezed some on his hand before rubbing it on his own hard on. He grabbed the small hand towel in the chore to wipe his hand, making Yuuri roll his eyes as he grasped his cock and pressed it to his hole.

"I wonder how tight you're going to be," Victor questioned with a grin, Yuuri sighed with a laugh.

"You're so bad at dirty talk."

"Am I?"

The Russian huffed childishly, a smile never leaving his face as he focused on easing himself into Yuuri. He arched his back off the bed with a gasp while Victor entered him, it had definitely been awhile since they had the chance to do anything like this from being at the rink all the time and with others.

Yuuri wasn't going to lie to say he didn't miss it, but this was something they needed to do more often.

"You're everything else- else is sexy but not your words." Yuuri breathed out, Victor was only in half way.

They were still together as Victor let him adjust and gave tiny thrusts into him. Licking his lips, he tried to hold back the smirk that wanted to show for Yuuri. No matter how silly he was, Yuuri was always crumbling at his feet for things like this.

"I think I am great at dirty talk-"

"-Nope. No you are not, some may think you are but nope."

The quick response surprised Victor and he couldn't help but laugh, "Aw Yuuri." Victor whined while nuzzling his nose into his cheek.

Yuuri brought both of his legs around Victor's waist, pulling him deeper inside him. Their lips parted, letting out moans at the same time. Victor felt Yuuri's walls relax around him, letting him slip out before thrusting back in a couple times to test the waters. Yuuri tucked some of the strands of hair that hung in the way of Victor's face behind his ear with a smile.

"Sorry, Vitya. You can't dirty talk to save your life."

Victor pouted, "You can't say that when my dick is inside you."

"Is there a rule?"

He nodded affirmingly before taking the time to build a pace with his thrust, "Yeah. It's a rule, you can't say I'm bad at dirty talk when you're begging for my cock."

"Begging? Is that what I was doi-NG, Victor!"

Victor served Yuuri a harsh thrust, making him moan out loud. The sound echoing off the walls, making Victor feel smug about it. Yuuri huffed, groaning after each thrust Victor gave him. They were getting harder and harder, the smacking of his hips against Yuuri's ass was now building up. The sheets had officially fallen off his lower back, each thrust making it slowly move off him.

"Are you not begging now?"

Yuuri whimpered now and turned his head away from Victor, "I am not begging over your stupid dirty talk."

"You want me to say more?"

"Please don-"

"-Oh Yuuri, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to skate tomorrow."

"Victor-"

"-I'm gonna make you cum so hard, you'll think you're in heaven."

'Victor, what the hell-"

"-I'm gonna make sure you're screaming tonight."

"Please stop!" Yuuri laughed loudly, covering his face with hands.

Victor was laughing along with him, his thrusts slowing down from their laughter. Yuuri's face was pink, adding to the glow he was already having. Yuuri placed his hand on the back of Victor's neck, bringing him closer so their lips collide as usual. Yuuri sucking on his bottom lip, pulling back with a teasing look on his face.

"Mm, and you said my dirty talk is lame."

"It is but I like it when you make me laugh during sex." Yuuri replied honestly, caressing Victor's cheek and giving it a slight pinch.

The boyish grin Victor gave him made Yuuri's heart skip a beat, "Whatever you say, baby."

Yuuri whimpered, moving his hips down onto Victor's cock. Getting the message, Victor started up his pace again and thrusting roughly into Yuuri. The nickname always got Yuuri, it never failed and it was Victor's secret weapon. His hand held the small of Yuuri's back, rolling his hips into him.

Letting his cock brush against his walls, searching for the spot he knew to aim at. Yuuri personally believed Victor purposely tried not to hit it in the beginning just so Yuuri would get the full experience of sex. But sometimes, when Victor was impatient, he'd go for it immediately.

He honestly didn't mind either way, especially right now. It had to be past eight now, at least an hour has passed and Victor is finally making some progress. Yuuri leaned into Victor's pillow below him and smiled warmly up at his fiancé. Victor believed he was in heaven right now. He tucked his head into Yuuri's neck, letting his lover bring his hands through the silver strands as he thrusted deeper into him. Finally hitting his spot, letting a shout being let out of his mouth.

Victor continuously thrusted into the same area that was leaving Yuuri breathless, each time Victor felt Yuuri's walls tighten around him. He panted heavily into the younger man's neck, craving for the moment Yuuri's cum spreads onto their stomachs together of how close they are.

Yuuri's cock rubbed against Victor's stomach each time he thrusted, sending more stimulation through Yuuri.

" _Ahh_ , Victor!"

"C'mon Yuuri, you can come."

The younger man shook his head, arching his back. Victor kissed on the sweaty skin he was close too, feeling Yuuri's heart beat in the very spot. Yuuri's hands wrapped around Victor's toned back, groaning out to the feeling of getting close. The Russian felt Yuuri's cock twitch in between them and started to snap his hips quicker.

"Don't be stubborn, baby. Come for me."

Yuuri groaned out Victor's name, spilling onto their skin as Victor helped him ride out his high.

Just a few more thrusts and Victor was in the same boat, coming deep inside his fiancé. Yuuri's body shivered at the fill, panting heavily as Victor slowed down his thrusts and let his body relax on top of Yuuri's. The Russian left a soft kiss on Yuuri's ear, picking up his head with a hazy smile.

"Mm, good morning."

"I think we've said that plenty of times," Yuuri murmured weakly, grinning.

"Cause it is a good morning," Victor motioned the cum on their stomachs, "See? Wonderful morning. I want this as a picture to frame."

His fiancé shut his eyes and sighed, shaking his head as he shoved Victor's shoulder.

"Way to ruin a moment, Vitya."

Victor chuckled, "You love me."

"I do."

"You're gonna marry me."

"I won't if you decide not to take your cock out." Yuuri teased, Victor stuck his tongue out at him before slipping his cock out. He grabbed the small towel from before and wiped their stomachs clean of any cum that Yuuri left.

He laid down on Yuuri's side of the bed, the younger man moving over to lay his head on his chest. Their heart beats were still rapid from adrenaline.

"I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled wide and hummed approvingly, "I love you too."

"Even if I do terrible dirty talk?"

"Even so. You need to work on it though."

Victor rubbed his thumb soothingly on Yuuri's side, "I don't know. I made you cum pretty fast from all mine."

"I came because of your cock not because of your talk."

"That rhymed."

" _Victor_!"


End file.
